Hero
by rockerchick54
Summary: Brynna Parker has a secret that not even her best friend knows. Can Shane save her in time? One Shot Song Fic PLEASE REVIEW Warning: Self harm, mention of rape, and brief language I DON'T own Camp Rock or "The Way She Feels" by Between the Trees


I do not own Camp Rock or the song "The Way She Feels" by Between the Trees

**"You're late" he said. **

**"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up at my-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence. He had already backhanded her across the face. **

**"I don't want to hear excuses, Brynna...I'll forgive you for being late if you finally prove your love to me" he said as he pushed her onto the couch.**

**"Mark, I can't. I promised that I wouldn't" she said.**

**But she knew he didn't care. He never cared. He never cared when she had a bad day. He never cared that he beat her to a pulp when he felt like it. And he sure as hell didn't care that she was trying her hardest to push him off of her as he was ripping off her clothes.**

**"Quit moving, you little bitch!"**

**The last thing she felt was the pain of him taking away her purity. The last thing she saw was his fist flying at her face. Then it was black.**

_Shes upset__  
__Bad day__  
__Heads for the dresser drawer to__  
__Drive her pain away__  
__Nothing good can come of this.__  
__She opens it theres nothing there__  
__Is only left over tears__  
__Mom and dad had no right she screams__  
__As the anger runs down both of her cheeks.___

_Then she closed her eyes__  
__And found relief in a knife__  
__The blood flows as she cries__  
_**  
****When she finally got home, she wasn't really in the mood to talk. Her parents, of course, were waiting in the living room for her. **

**"Hi, sweetie! How was your date with Mark? He seems like such a sweet boy" her mother said.**

**"I'm breaking up with him, mom"**

**"What, why? He's the best you're going to do. He's a perfect gentleman. It seems like to me it's going to be YOUR loss. He'll be snatched up again in no time. I just think it's a bad move to let him go for no good reason"**

**"Whatever, mom. I'm going to bed"**

**She ran up the stairs holding in the tears. She immediately ran to her drawer to find her comfort. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and saw the bruise starting to form on her eye and wondered how her parents didn't notice. **

**She brought the knife up to her arm to pour her pain out and strangled the screams of pain.**

_All alone the way she feels__  
__Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief__  
__Bite the lip just forget the bleeding___

_Then she closed her eyes__  
__And found relief in a knife__  
__The blood flows as she cries __  
__The blood flows as she cries_

**She dragged the knife across her arm again and again, all the while fighting back the sobs that were trying to break through her lips. She finally felt like she'd had enough and went to bandage her arm. On her way to bed, she saw her purity ring on her hand. She took it off and threw it down. She got into bed, curled up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.**

_Curled up shes on the floor__  
__Relief left her she had hoped for something more__  
__From it (hoped for something more)__  
__From it__  
__He leans down to comfort her __  
__She is weeping and He__  
__Wraps His arms around__  
__And around and around and..._

_The deeper you cut__  
__The deeper I hurt__  
__The deeper you cut__  
__It only gets worse___

**"Hi Mrs. Parker...is Brynna around?"**

**"She's still asleep, but you are welcome to go upstairs and wake her up, Shane."**

**He didn't need to be told twice. Shane loved waking her up. His best friend was not a morning person by any definition of the word, so it was fun to try to get her up. But nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared him for what he was going to see this morning. He walked into Brynna's room to a sight that he never wanted to see, especially with Brynna. **

**Apparently she had been up for a little bit because there was his best friend, the girl he was secretly in love with, curled up on the floor crying. But the things that really bothered him were the bruise around her eye, the bloody knife on the floor next to her, and the bloody marks all over her arms.**

**"Brynna?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her frail body. Just then his knee landed on something hard. He looked down only to see Brynna's purity ring on the floor. ******

**"B, what happened?"**

**"H-h-he r-ra-raped me" she choked out after a few minutes.**

**And in that moment, Shane cried. He cried because of the broken girl in his arms. He cried because he didn't understand how anyone can do something like that to such a beautiful girl. But he also cried because of the healed scars he now noticed all over her arms.******

**"Brynna, how long?" he whispered into her hair**

**"A year"**

**"You have to stop Brynna. The deeper you cut, the deeper I'm going to hurt. If you don't stop, this all is just going to get so much worse. Please just stop and let me try and help the girl I love heal"**

**She stayed in his arms for a while just crying her eyes out and apologizing. When she finally calmed down, Shane picked her up and carried her to her bathroom to clean her up.**

_Now shes slowly opening...__  
__New eyes...___

_Then she opened her eyes__  
__And found relief through His life__  
__And put down her knives___

_Then she opened her life__  
__And found relief through His eyes__  
__And put down__  
__She put down her life_

**An hour later they were just laying on her bed in each others arms. **

**"Brynna, please, you can't do this anymore. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" he whispered into her hair.**

**She wasn't going to say anything, but then she felt a teardrop hit her head.**

**"I won't. I've come to realize that I don't need it. This, right here, is what is going to make me better. I finally feel safe, Shane"**

Chapter End Notes:

Well, that was my first story. Please review and let me know how I did. Even if it's just to say it's complete and utter crap.


End file.
